


Naruto Kiba Western Duel

by Kenta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Brothers, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Leather, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenta/pseuds/Kenta
Summary: Naruto is fed up with how Kiba is running the town and decides to take duel his brother Kiba for ownership.





	

The time of the duel was fast approaching. Crowds were gathering, but keeping a safe distance. The sun was blazing hot and a soft wind blew through the streets of Old Town causing small dust devils to wind their way through. There was only silence as Al and the town citizens waited for Naruto to come around the corner from the stable. The blacksmith was to oversee the duel. Each participant had to let their Smith and Wesson 1917 revolvers and bullets be inspected to ensure there was no foul play.

As Naruto came into view you could have heard a pin drop on the dusty streets. He paused for a moment to light his expensive Cuban cigar and survey the area as any good outlaw knows you can't trust the law to play fair; even if it is your own brother. This was sibling rivalry at its worst. Good brother vs. evil brother. Each conﬁdent in their marksmanship skills. Kiba and the blacksmith started to move from their spot in front of Old Town tavern to do the weapons inspection and discuss the rules of the duel with Ed. Edward also continued to move forward from his spot meeting in the middle of the street with the eyes of the whole town watching and waiting in anticipation. Both brothers handed over their revolvers while the blacksmith talked about the rules.

"You will start by facing each other right where we are standing and then walk backwards one pace at a time until I have counted off 30 paces, At that time you may draw your guns and shoot, the person with a bullet hole in them loses, any questions?" Neither one responded to the blacksmith. They stood there watching each other. Kiba had a sad and concerned look on his face, while his brother showed no expression. Naruto with a ﬁre in his eyes that showed his deep down hatred of his brother. Kiba broke the silence and shouted, "Naruto, brother, we don't have to do this. I really don't want to kill my you, but I am sworn to protect my people. Will you please reconsider just surrendering and doing your time?"

Naruto fuming to the point that one could swear he had smoke coming from his ears, "I will never surrender to you! You have always been the perfect child in the family! Everyone loved sweet innocent little Kiba!" While I on the other hand have always been accused of everything and punished for it, just because you liked to play a few pranks every once in a while." Most of the bad things I got punished for were because of you. Everyone thought you were innocent, but no! It was you who did all the bad stuff, stealing penny candy from the store and sneaking some into my school bag so I would get caught with it. Well let me tell you, I am tired of you making my life a living hell! While I just took the blame for it all. You are the one who deserves to be punished now, and let me tell you something brother."

Naruto paused for a second to take a big puff of his cigar and blew it in Kiba's face causing Kiba to have a coughing fit. "You are going down." The townspeople having heard the two brothers conversing stood in total shock. They could not believe what the Outlaw was saying about their sheriff. The man sworn to protect them from villains such as his brother. They didn't know whether if they should feel betrayed, or if they should follow their hearts and believe that Sheriff Kiba was the great guy they knew him to be all along.

The blacksmith had decided it was time to intervene, "Are you two ready now?" He asked as he handed each of their guns back. Al hesitated as he reached for his gun. He wanted to say no, but nothing more needed to be said. Slowly he nodded taking his gun putting it back in its holster riding on his hip. Nodding his head in response.

Naruto says, "You better believe it! I've been waiting for this day for a long time now!" as he takes another drag of his cigar again and blows it menacingly in his brothers face again causing Kiba to have another coughing fit

"Would you stop that, you know smoking isn't good for you." Naruto complained.

The blacksmith motioned both guys to move so that each one was standing in front of him on either side and facing each other. There couldn't have been more the 5 inches separating them as Naruto's cigar almost touched Kiba's face. An intense feeling of fear, hatred, anger, spite, sadness and love all ﬁlled the air with such energy that one could have powered the town for a month if it had been captured.

People were starting to shake with nervousness. Their palms were getting sweaty and beads of wetness formed on their forehead. Even sheriff Kiba had a shine to his forehead, but it quickly got dulled with dust making him look more tan and leathery than usual. It was a site to see these two brothers standing there in there similar looking outﬁts.

Naruto covered head to toe in black leather with the exception of his hat and no shirt; Kiba with his brown hat, leather vest and gun belt along with black leather pants that were identical to Naruto's. They had their matching Smith and Wesson's that hung at their hip in similar looking, too but different colored, gun belts; both with the gun by the right hand. The only differences one could tell with these two was the blue checked shirt Kiba wore under his vest along with his sheriff's badge proudly attached just about in the heart and Naruto's cigar that was going to make his brother green in the face if they didn't start walking soon.

The blacksmith had moved far enough out of the way and proceeded to start counting. One, two, three, the brothers continue to stare intensely at each other as they walk their paces backwards to the rhythm of the blacksmith's counting. Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel nervous and a little bit shaky as the numbers got closer and closer to thirty. Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, the townspeople watched in sheer horror as the time was almost over and someone was about to be killed. Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty, Kiba wiped his gun out before Naruto has his feet totally set and that bullet ﬂew straight and true right into Naruto's heart. Naruto's jaw dropped allowing the cigar to fall from his mouth. He had his gun drawn, but not securely in his hand and it quickly fell to the ground.

 A spurt of blood popped from Naruto's chest upon impact, his right hand grabbed where the bullet entered as he stumbled back a few steps from the force of the impact as he didn't have his feet set solidly under him to begin with. His knees started to buckle and his body swayed forward and back a few times before ﬁnally crashing to the ground. He laid there on his back with his right hand still covering where the bullet entered his body. His black hat fell off his head and laid upside down in the dirt behind him.

Blood started to ooze out from under his black leather vest as the leather prevented it from coming out the front as much as it normally might have. The blood that did come through the hole in the vest was slowly covering his entire hand and starting to run down his ﬁngers, dripping like a leaky faucet , drip, drip, drip, drip running down the side of his vest in thin rivers. Blood pooled at the base of his throat as it ran down from under the vest almost as if he had been shot in the throat instead; as it overﬂowed it trailed off either side of his neck to create small puddles in the dusty street. He had worked up a full sweat by the time the blacksmith said 30 so all of his exposed skin was covered in dust making him look like crusty mud on the face and adding some extra color to those parts of his head not often touched by the sun.

Kiba slowly walked over to his brother not sure how to feel about this moment, but glad that it was over with. As he approached, Naruto's breathing was getting weak and he was gasping for breath while choking on blood. His right hand was no longer clutching his chest as his energy dwindled quickly as he continued to lose blood. Kiba could tell there was no saving his brother and this was his ﬁnal moments. He kneeled down next to Naruto very gently and said, why wouldn't you just listen to me? It didn't have to come down to this. You are my brother and I still care about you. I didn't want you to die like this.

Naruto coughed up more some blood while continuing to gasp for air. He turns his head slightly towards Kiba, the pool of blood at his throat rushes down the left side of his neck. Moving his lips in an attempt to speak and at ﬁrst nothing comes out. Coughing really hard several times in a row with blood ﬂying everywhere, not having the strength to cover his face. When it stops, his throat was just clear enough to get out his dying words, "you bastard!" his head collapsed to the left side landing on the huge puddle of blood that had formed there when he turned his head and with his mouth still slightly open making it look as though he had puked the blood out. Al's eyes started to tear up a little and he said, "Sorry brother," Getting up and turning to face his townspeople. They all looked at their sheriff, relieved that he had saved them from any more malicious murders, but still confused and wondering if what Naruto had said was true.


End file.
